


A - for anormal

by Aredriseth (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aredriseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War erst ein One-Shot., jetzt wird's  eine Geschichte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Komm doch endlich", kam es von meiner Mutter. Ach, wie ich es bloß hasste, wenn sie so war. "Ich habe aber keine Lust zu dieser Party zu gehen!"

Aber wer mag es ehrlich gesagt mit seinen Eltern irgendwohin zu gehen? Ich nicht! Vor allem wenn es sich um eine blöde Party handelt in der alle alte Säcke sind? Nun eigetlich nicht, aber egal, es ist eine Party zu feier... halt irgendwas mit Firma...oder so. Und abgesehen davon, habe ich keinen Vater und so bleibt es mir den ganzen Abend mit meiner Mom zu verbringen

"Na endlich bist du fertig", sagte sie genervt und ich musste mir einen Kommentar verkneifen, auch wenn es mir nicht leicht fiel.


	2. Chapter 2

Einmal angekommen gibt es kein zurück mehr.

Meine Mom unterhält sich mit ihren Freunden und ich verstecke mich brav und trinke mein Bier.

Um mich her sind lauter Leute die ich nicht kenne. Die meinsten führen Geschpräche und trinken dazu.

Alles in allem; keine Party wie ich sonst immer gehe, freiwillig hingehen wurde,... oder überhaupt spaß haben könnte.

Es gibt auch paar _"junge"_ Leute, um genauer zu sein; Leute die noch nicht zu Dinosaurier gehören.


	3. Chapter 3

Tya. Nach zwei Stunden gehe ich in den Park. Endlich Ruhe. Neben mir ist noch ein kleines Mädchen. Es scheint als wäre sie hier auch gezwungen worden.

 

Sie lächelt mich an, aber sagt nichts. Sie starrt mich an, ihre Augen verfolgen mich. Komisches Kind.


	4. Chapter 4

Die Zeit verläuft und sie sieht mich immer noch an. Langsam fängt es mich zu beunruhigen. Sie hat blaue Augen, die mich mit solcher Intensität durchbohren, dass es mir unangenehm wird. So langsam scheint mir die Party doch reizend. Ich stehe auf und mache mich auf den Weg in die große Halle, aner dann spüre ich ein leichtes ziechen an meinem Kleid. Das Mädchen hat sich an mich festgeklammert. Shit. Ich sagte ihr, dass sie mich loßlassen soll jedoch bekomme ich nur ein weiteres Starren. Sie sieht mich mit diesem Blick wieder an und ich frage mich was sie eigentlich von mir. Was?


End file.
